Tearing Down the Walls
by Military-SweetHeart
Summary: Teresa is nothing special, has no special powers that set her apart, and yet, she is the most important thing to Wally. Why? Because of her sheer ability to make him happy despite his life at home. They start out as friends, but the closer they get, the closer she gets to learning his dark secret and who he really is. Will she turn away from him, or turn to him? (WARNING:ABUSE)
1. Chapter 1

_AN: So I decided to try my hand at this category yet again, only this time, I promise to not delete my story if I get writer's block._

_Every chapter title will be a song that I believe fits the chapter. You will notice that some chapters will not have any names. Mostly because I couldn't think of the perfect name. If you have suggestions for songs that I should listen to, please please please let me know. I'm very open-minded._

_Without further ado, enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter One: "Supa Dope" Kat Graham

"Teresa! Get ya ass up!" I shot straight up the minute I heard my mother's shout. I glared menacingly at my alarm clock, damning the thing for not waking me up like it was supposed to. As I glared at it, 6:01 clicked and then my alarm went off. I groaned and fell backwards, burying my face into a pillow and screaming. I had lost a precious minute of sleep! Curse whatever deity that was up there for being so cruel! Note the large amount of sarcasm within my voice. Yeah, get used to that. "Teresa!"

"I'm up!" I shouted back, muttering dark curses under my breath as I pulled myself from the warm comfort of my bed. I swear I could hear it pleading for me to get back in, that it loved me and wanted me close. I sighed longingly before walking towards my closet, going through my clothes. Hmm, what to wear on the first day of school? Technically, it was my first day, but you get the point. After a few minutes of browsing, I finally decided to go with something simple and neutral. For today. Black skinny jeans; grey sweater with a black and white hot air balloon in the center; and studded, combat boots. I chuckled as I pulled everything on, checking myself for anything out of place. I gave my reflection a thumbs up before grabbing my neon green, shoulder bag and heading downstairs for breakfast.

"Look what the cat dragged in." My older brother stated the minute I walked into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at him and slapped the back of his head. "Bitch," he grumbled.

"Bastard." I shot back without missing a beat.

"Enough. Apologize, both of you." My mother commanded, waving a wooden spatula at us. I head my hands up in the air as did my brother, us grinning like fools.

"Look out, she's got a spoon!" My brother yelled out.

"It's a spatula, ya dumbass." My mother said, rolling her eyes at us. I cackled as I dodged my brother's fist. I hopped onto the counter next to the stove, watching my mother cook some bacon. I crinkled my nose up at the smell. Don't get me wrong, bacon is heaven sent, but I can't stomach it to save my life, which is ironic and funny. To clarify, I was born with a sensitive digestion system which rejects certain meats. Pork, beef, and chicken. The only meat I can eat is turkey, and fish. "Ya sleep fine?"

"Yeah."

"No nightmares?"

"Mom, I'm not three." I said, rolling my eyes at her. But I smiled, nonetheless. I was her firstborn daughter, therefore I will always be her baby girl. Even though my little sister is the baby.

"Really? I never would've guessed." Her words dripped with enough sarcasm to fill a bucket.

"Now I know where I get my attitude from." I stated, grabbing a grapefruit as she slapped my thigh. I winced and rubbed the spot, tossing Dominic a nasty look as he laughed at me. "So, where's Abby and Bryon?" I asked, peeling my breakfast and grabbing a bottle of water.

"Sleeping."

"What?!" I exclaimed, nearing dropping my grapefruit. "How come they get to sleep in while I have to get up early?"

"Because it's a pain in the ass to get you up, that's why." She said, not looking up from her pan. I rolled my eyes. I do that a lot. And by a lot, I mean every other sentence. Again, get used to it.

"Gee, I feel loved."

"Don't even start." I was warned.

"Start what?" I asked, mocking naivety. I was slapped, yet again. This time in the back of the head. "Okay, okay. I get it. No attitude in the morning."

"Good. Now finish eating and get going. You will not be late, understand?"

"Scouts honor!" I said, crossing my heart. Dominic laughed, falling out of his chair.

"You being smart with me?"

"Would you rather I be dumb like Dom?" I asked, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Yep, you're my kid."

"Of course I am! I came from your loins, did I not?" I asked, hopping off the counter before she could hit me again.

"Go!" My mother shouted after me as I raced upstairs to grab a few things. Namely my MP3 and phone. Once I had those I could begin my walk to school. "Enjoy your first day of your senior year!" I heard my mother shout after me as I closed the door. I chuckled and skipped down the front steps, looking both ways like a child before walking in the middle of the street. Screw safety, I wanted to have a little fun. Namely, jumping off of cars to get my muscles warmed up. You see, I'm what you would call a hyperactive child. Wait, does 18 still make you a child, or an adult? Hmm, something to ponder while I walk and run and do other stuff that I shouldn't. Sorry, back to the original topic!

I'm hyperactive, so that means I have tons of energy to spare. Where do I direct that energy? Parkour, dance, gymnastics, soccer, art. Things like that. I was really hoping this school had clubs/teams. You did not want to see me when I get fidgety.

"Hey! Watch out!" Someone shouted. I turned around and quickly side stepped a car racing past me. I gave them the bird when they honked at me. "Geez, don't you know not to walk in the street?" A guy around my age asked as he came running over to me. I looked him over before replying. He was a foot taller than me with the reddest hair I had ever seen, bright green eyes, and tons of freckles. For a ginger, he was pretty handsome.

"Yeah."

"Then why were you walking in the middle of it?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me. He wore baggy jeans and a loose fitting long sleeve shirt, and yet, I could tell he was fit and defined underneath those. Years of being a "wallflower" gave me some great deduction skills.

"Why not?" I asked back, shrugging before continuing onward. Like my mother said, I would not be late to school. Today, at least. Any other day would be up for discussion. Depends what my schedule is.

"Because you can get killed, or worse, hurt!" He shouted, walking right next to me.

"Yeah, but that's what horns are for. Obviously that idiot there forgot how to use his, which explains why I didn't hear him coming." I explained. I opened my bag and searched through it, looking for a sucker. "Aha!" I exclaimed, finding a blue one. I offered a green one to the boy next to me. He stared at my hand questioningly. "It doesn't bite." When he still didn't take it, I grabbed his hand and set it on his palm, then closed his fingers around it. He watched the entire process with this weird look in his eyes. "I don't bite, either. I do, however, offer up sassy and sarcastic comments."

"What's your name?"

"Now you ask?"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties all in a bunch." I said, waving him off while smirking. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Great, another sarcastic friend. Just what I need."

"Name's Teresa, but friends call me Tere. Who are you, or should I just call you Ginger?" I asked, earning a chuckle from my new companion.

"That's new. Never been called Ginger before."

"Get used to it, Ginger."

"Name's Wallace. Everybody calls me Wally." Wally introduced, offering his hand. I shook it while sucking on my sucker. Yes, I know how dirty that sounds. And yes, I do have a dirty mind. Having two older brothers will do that to a girl. I'm just hoping Abby doesn't get that problem. "So, are you the new student everyone is talking about?"

"People are talking about me? That's new." I said, curious.

"Didn't people at your old school talk about you?"

"My old school was in Italy, and I wouldn't really know. I didn't have a lot of friends." Ha, make that no friends! Those Italian rich kids were pain in the asses and not worth my time, whatsoever.

"Italy? You don't have the accent." He observed. I nodded, focusing on walking in a straight line like I was on a tight rope. I had my arms stretched out and everything.

"Yeah, I know. I can pick up and drop accents. If I'm in one spot for an extended period of time, I start talking like I'm a native."

"Really?"

"No, I'm making this all up. Of course I can!" I said, smacking his arm lightly. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, but I had seen the tiny wince he hid when I had hit him. Hmm, weird. I had barely touched him.

"What year?"

"Senior. You?"

"Senior. You know you're classes?"

"Nope." I said, popping the p.

"Well, hopefully we'll have some classes together."

"I doubt that." I said. He pouted, looking like a kicked puppy.

"What makes you say that?"

"I only need two credits to graduate."

"Damn. You one of those geniuses?"

"Nope. Just did all my hard classes first."

"So what classes did you sign up for?"

"Art, ceramics, painting, photography, anatomy, contemporary lit. Those kind of classes." I listed off, ticking the classes off of my fingers. Wally nodded.

"I'm taking two of those classes."

"Really? Sweet."

"Yeah."

"You want to be a doctor?"

"Somewhat like that. I want to be a forensic scientist."

"Wicked." I said, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Wally shot me a grin of his own. "Supa dope." I added, causing him to laugh like a mad man.

"What did you just say?" He asked in between laughs.

"You heard me." I said. I smirked when he wiped some tears from his eyes.

"Oh God, I can't wait to have class with you." He exclaimed, still chuckling and shaking his head.

* * *

_So there you have it! So you know, I have aged YJ in order to fit my story's plot. Here are the ages:_

_Wally: 18  
Dick/Robin: 16  
Artemis: 18  
Megan: 17  
Conner: 18  
Raquel: 17  
Zatanna: 17  
Roy: 21  
Kaldur: 19_

_Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: So I decided to try my hand at this category yet again, only this time, I promise to not delete my story if I get writer's block._

_Every chapter title will be a song that I believe fits the chapter. You will notice that some chapters will not have any names. Mostly because I couldn't think of the perfect name. If you have suggestions for songs that I should listen to, please please please let me know. I'm very open-minded._

_Without further ado, enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Two: "Put Your Graffiti On Me" Kat Graham  


My first week of school flew by way too fast for my liking, and I generally like things going fast! The first day had been pretty fun, what with having Anatomy and Contemporary Lit. with Wally. He was a riot in anatomy, even if the other kids didn't think so. When the teacher wasn't looking in our direction, he would say or do something to make me laugh which ended up us getting in trouble on my first day. Didn't help that I sassed the teacher, either. Yeah, my mother hadn't gotten a call and I had gotten a lecture that I promptly ignored. It was the same every year. 'Don't sass the teacher, stay out of trouble, or I'll ground you.' Most of the time she wouldn't even lecture me, just roll her eyes and shake her head. Once, she had to come and pick me up because I had hit another student. When the principal had turned his back, she made some funny faces at him. He hadn't liked that.

Let's see, back to the whole 'week-flying-by' topic. Like I said, it went by quickly. Every morning, I would leave early and walk in the middle of the street, Wally would yell at me, we would laugh and walk to school together, go to our classes, then separate until lunch. Usually he would eat with his friends until he saw me, then come over and eat with me. Most of the time I wouldn't even go to lunch because I was exploring the school. Which caused another phone call on my second day. My mother had officially given up on trying to get me to behave.

At the end of school, Wally and I would walk back home. On the second day, he met my dysfunctional family and was immediately accepted. Even my brothers liked him. They thought he was a riot, too. Abby had taken one look at him and claimed him as her favorite brother. She's 11. Probably doesn't explain a lot, but it does for us. Wally still doesn't understand how that works, but I told him it would take too long to explain how Abby's mind worked. He said to try him. I told him one day. He had pouted and had promptly gotten his lip pinched. By my mother. She warned him that pouting wasn't allowed in her house, and if she caught someone doing it, she pinched their lip. It only took her pinching you once to learn to never do it again. When he had left, he had said that my family was weird, and he liked them.

"Earth to Tere!" Someone shouted, bringing me out of my musings. I blinked and looked up, finding Dom and Bryon standing in front of me. They were grinning like they were up to no good. I knew that look all too well. It meant they were going to spray paint on a building somewhere in town. I grinned back, getting up from my bed to join them.

"What's the plan?" I asked, going to my closet to change into something presentable. PJs just didn't cut it.

"Heading into town." Bryon replied, running a hand through his moppy, brown hair. We all had brown hair, just different shades. Abby's was the lightest and often mistaken for being blonde, Bryon's was a shade darker then hers, Dom's was darker than Bryon's, and mine was the darkest of them all. Of course, I had shaved one side of my head, but that was out of boredom. Turned out I looked good that way.

"Wanna come?" Dom asked, shaking his head as I got changed in front of them. What? They were my brothers. They've seen me naked plenty of times. And it was fun to make them uncomfortable.

"Does the pope wear a funny hat?" I asked back. Dom shook his head and tossed me a bag. I opened it and checked everything out. An old school boom box, camera, and a few cans of spray paint.

"Get your dancing clothes on, sis. We're filming!" Bryon shouted as he headed downstairs to wait for us. I squealed in excitement. Dom covered his ears and made a comment about dogs barking in China. I tossed him the bag back and shoved him out of my door.

I looked through my clothes and decided on a yellow crop top; white, high-waisted, skirt; pink Chucks; and a jean jacket with gold studs. I grinned before running down the stairs, bypassing Dom, and almost running straight into Wally.

"Damn, Tere. Calm down." He said, chuckling as I took a step back before throwing my arms around his neck. He hugged back before letting go to see what was going on. Dom and Bryon were holding spray cans, only to realize that someone outside of our group was watching. "Uh, what's up?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head. Dom dropped the cans and quickly zipped up the bag. He and Bryon stepped past Wally, ruffling up his hair before walking towards Bryon's car. It was a four door Cadillac that he had worked hard for.

"Going painting. Wanna come?" I asked, smirking as I headed towards the car.

"Painting?"

"Yeah. Spray painting. We're going into town."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Maybe." I said, shrugging as I hopped into the back. I patted the seat next to me. Wally looked like he was going through a moral dilemma. I sighed and hopped out, walking up to him and throwing an arm around his neck and pulling him towards the car. He didn't resist. "Relax. We're only painting an abandoned building. Nothing new." I explained. That seemed to make his decision easier.

"Yeah, why not. Just so you know, I suck at art." He said, hopping in and offering a hand to me. I gladly took it and sat next to him, sinking low in the seat to enjoy the sunshine.

"You know how to work a camera?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Tere back there is Ms. Spitfire. Bet she didn't tell you that." Bryon stated as we headed down the street. We were cruising past his house when we all noticed a few guys standing outside his house. Wally groaned and threw his head back, covering his eyes.

"You know those people?" I asked, pointing my thumb in their direction. Wally nodded. I turned to study them, only to find that they were studying us as well. And boy, did they look annoyed. There were two with black hair and one with blond hair. The blond was African American and wearing a high collared zip-up. I raised an eyebrow at his choice of clothing. It was 80 degrees out. Was he trying to die from heat stroke? The other two were pretty white. One was tall and muscular, the other was short and thin. Total opposites.

"Yeah. They're my friends. I forgot that they were coming over." Wally said, awkwardly waving at them.

"You want to get out and talk to them?" Bryon asked, already slowing down in front of his house. "We can wait." He said as he put the car into park.

"Yeah. Give me a sec." Wally said before hopping out of the car. I sighed and put my head in my hand, watching the quiet exchange. Wally was pointing and gesturing in our direction, looking happy, while, the tall, white boy looked like he was getting more pissed with each passing second. Wally shook his head and gestured that they come over to meet us. I shared a look with Dom, both of us shrugging. Bryon and Dom were wearing some sleeveless shirts that were loose and showed off their defined bodies. I knew they only wore these clothes when they wanted to go painting. Made them more relaxed. I looked back and Wally and his friends were walking towards us. Wally was smiling, but looked nervous. Huh, guess his friends weren't that friendly. "Guys, these are my friends." He introduced when they were right beside the car. I leaned back and eyed each boy over, wondering how Wally knew them. They sure as hell didn't go to our school, so that left me with nothing.

"I am Kaldur, this is Dick, and Conner. Who are you?" The African introduced. I raised an eyebrow at his manners and the way he spoke. He had a certain accent, but I couldn't place it. It wasn't British, and it definitely wasn't Lithuanian, so what was it?

"Bryon."

"Dominic. Call me Dom." Dom said, offering his hand. Kaldur was the only one to take it. Then he looked to me.

"Teresa, but I'm called Tere." I said. Kaldur nodded before looking to Wally. Wally looked so nervous and awkward, which was odd. He never looked this way, not even when he had met my mother, and she can make the President nervous. No joke, she was that intimidating. Conner looked angry. "Hey, white boy, you got a problem?" I asked.

"What did you call me?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"White boy, white boy." I replied.

"My name ain't white boy."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then why did you call me that?"

"Because I can. You got a problem with that?"

"Yeah."

"Too bad. Now quit acting like you got a stick shoved up your ass and relax. We don't bite."

"Say the girl who insults everybody she meets." Dom pointed out, which earned him a slap to the back of his head.

"Shut up, dumbass."

"Make me, smart ass."

"At least I'm smart." I shot back, grinning. Bryon rolled his eyes and just shook his head at us.

"Hey, aren't you that new dancer? Ms. Spitfire?" Dick asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Nah, I'm the pope's sister." I replied sarcastically.

"He was just asking, no need to be a bitch about it." Conner snapped.

"Ever heard of sarcasm?" I replied back. Throughout all of this, Wally looked like he was slowly relaxing minute by minute, despite me insulting his friends. I shrugged when Conner didn't reply.

"Wally, you coming with us, or not?" Dom asked, his hands twitching to paint. I felt the same way, only I was twitching to dance. My leg was hopping up and down. Wally gave me this warm smile before shaking his head. I pouted, only to have him reach out and pinch it. I sucked my lower lip back in and slapped his thigh.

"Nah, maybe next time?" He asked. I nodded, feeling a bit sad that he wouldn't be joining us. He stood in front of me and squatted down to be eye level with me.

"Have fun with Captain Stick-up-my-ass." I said, making him chuckle.

"Have fun painting the town, Ms. Spitfire." He said before bumping his forehead with mine. I grinned and bumped back. "See ya later?"

"Yeah." I said as Bryon pulled us away from curb and down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: So I decided to try my hand at this category yet again, only this time, I promise to not delete my story if I get writer's block._

_Every chapter title will be a song that I believe fits the chapter. You will notice that some chapters will not have any names. Mostly because I couldn't think of the perfect name. If you have suggestions for songs that I should listen to, please please please let me know. I'm very open-minded._

_Without further ado, enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Three: "Replay" Zendaya  


I sat in front of my window, one leg dangling down below. I hadn't seen Wally since Saturday, when he introduced me and my brothers to his friends. And now, a whole week later, and I was feeling pretty lonely. Yeah, I had made some other friends in my art classes, and the school had a dance team, but I missed Wally and his little puns and jokes.

Maybe I should clarify. Even though he's been in class with me all week, he's been sitting away from me and refuses to even look my way. I felt hurt, and pissed.

When I had confronted him about his cold shoulder, he had brushed me off like I was nothing. Ooh, you can bet I had blown up when I had gotten home. Poor Dom, he was the only one at home to witness my rant. It took him two hours to calm me down and to get me to come out of my room. Then it took him another hour to get me to stop crying because I felt like this was all my fault. I really shouldn't have insulted his friends, even if it was with sarcasm and sassy remarks.

And here I am now, ignoring the fact that my first friend most likely dumped me, and wondering what I should do later today. I closed my eyes and listened to the birds singing somewhere in the distance. They sounded like Robins, but then again, they could be Mockingbirds and my hearing could be distorted.

"Tere?" My mother called out, knocking on my open door. I turned and brought my leg in, giving her a smile. Just because I had lost a friend didn't mean I was gonna be all depressed and shit. Not my style. It'll just take a while for me to get over it, that's all.

"Hey mom."

"What's up?" She asked, sitting down on my bed. I rolled my eyes at her. She gave me the bird. I grinned while she chuckled. We have an interesting relationship.

"Just thinking. I'm bored."

"Homework?"

"Done."

"Practice?"

"Done. Twice."

"Read?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. She has this rule that we all have to read for at least an hour a day. But I was like her, meaning, I could read a whole day away if given the chance. And I have. Every Sunday I lock my door and read until dinner. I have no social life. Yes, you may laugh at me.

"That's tomorrow, mom. What's with all the questions? And shouldn't you be at work?" I asked, raising my own eyebrow at her. She patted my cheek like she used to do when I was little. "Mom!" I whined, only to get the back of my head smacked.

"No whining."

"You're abusive."

"To answer your question, I'm just worried. Dom told me about Monday." Ah, Dom. The sometimes wonderful snitch. I shrugged when she mentioned Monday, getting up to go to my closet. It was only 9 in the morning, plenty of time to figure stuff out. Like how the hell I was going to apologize to Wally for being my normal, bitchy, self. "Anything you want to tell me before I go?"

"Got any advice on how to not be a bitch?" I asked, grabbing my outfit for today. I decided that I was going to walk through town. I grabbed a black, off the shoulder shirt; slightly ripped, skinny jeans; and wedge snap sneakers. I added a silver cuff and grabbed my favorite black leather shoulder bag. I put everything I would need in it and walked past my mom, placing a kiss on her cheek before walking out of my room. I bypassed my siblings, all of them chilling on the couch. Abby was in her ballet clothes, probably waiting for mom. Dom and Bryon looked hungover, and when I took a closer look, I found out that they were, in fact, hungover. Any other day I would mess with them. But not today. Not in the mood.

I slipped out of the house without anyone trying to stop me and I started walking towards school, where I would find a public bus stop, and from there on I would just go with the flow. I was walking on the sidewalk for once, only because I wasn't feeling energized. This was odd.

I stayed on my side of the street, walking past Wally's house, and wondering if he was in. Something told me that he was, but he wasn't going to answer if I knocked. So without a second look, I kept on walking and humming to myself. Christina Aguilera had some great songs to hum to; "Show Me How You Burlesque" being one of them. I was tempted to jump on top of a car and start dancing, but resigned myself to swinging my hips while I walked. I considered calling a friend from London, but thought better. She would be asleep, or partying, or a mixture of both. Not to mention the time difference, and the fact that she went through phones the way she went through lipsticks. A new one every other week.

"The mood is set; so you already know what's next; TV on blast; turn it down..." I started singing to Skin by Rihanna when I heard someone behind me. Probably just a runner. I stepped to the side and continued at my pace. My hips were moving to a slower beat this time, which was less noticeable than before. I really wanted to stop walking and dance, but felt that would be seriously frowned upon in a neighborhood with little kids. I sighed.

"Tere." I heard right next to me, causing me to trip and fall backwards. I was prepared to get hurt, but instead of falling onto the hard concrete, I fell onto someone. I looked behind me and found that I was laying on top of Wally who was grinning like it was his birthday. "I see you've finally fallen for me, Tere." He said in a voice that caused a shiver to run down my back. I shook the feeling off and got up, smacking his arm when we were both standing. "Ow, what was that for?"

"That was for being a total ass to me and giving me the cold shoulder all week!" I shouted as I started walking again. I heard him running to catch up with me, falling into step beside me.

"Sorry about that." He said, rubbing the back of his neck with his goofy smile in place. I stopped in my tracks and turned to set my glare on him. He gulped.

"That's it? 'Sorry'? That's all you have to say?" I said, feeling my temper rise. Wally rolled his eyes at my behavior.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked.

"Something other than sorry!" I yelled. I started walking, again, only to stop and turn back to him and shove my finger into his chest. I was never one to back down from a confrontation. "You know what, never mind. Obviously you don't care!"

"What do you mean I don't care? I came out here to talk to my friend!" He shouted back at me.

"Oh, so I'm you're friend?"

"Of course you are." He said, rolling his eyes. I was so tempted to shove him as hard as I could.

"Gee, it didn't seem like I was your friend, what with you giving me the cold shoulder all week." I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest and jutting my hip out defiantly. Wally groaned and grabbed my shoulders, looking like he really wanted to shake me. I met his gaze and saw this immense sadness swirling in the depths. I squinted and tried to look closer, only for him to let me go and grab my hand, pulling me forward.

"I'm sorry Tere. I didn't mean to treat you like that, it's just, I'm going through a lot of shit right now. Last Saturday when you met the guys, the only reason I didn't come with you guys was because my friends thought you and your brothers were a bad influence."

"They don't even know us-Wait. You told them what we were gonna do, didn't you?" I asked, my anger at him gone. Now I was just annoyed.

"Yes, but not on purpose. They kinda interrogated me. It slipped. I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"I would have loved to come with you and see Ms. Spitfire at work." He said, throwing me a warm smile. I looked down to hide the blush that had magically appeared on my face. When it had gone away, I looked up only to find Wally still looking.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Fine. You caught me. Do you forgive me?" He asked, giving me the puppy dog eyes. He even added the pout and everything.

"Yes." I said, rolling my eyes at his behavior and pinching his bottom lip. "Don't ever do that again, or I won't be so quick to forgive."

"Yes, ma'am." He said, adding a bow.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: So I decided to try my hand at this category yet again, only this time, I promise to not delete my story if I get writer's block._

_Every chapter title will be a song that I believe fits the chapter. You will notice that some chapters will not have any names. Mostly because I couldn't think of the perfect name. If you have suggestions for songs that I should listen to, please please please let me know. I'm very open-minded._

_Without further ado, enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Four: "Not Giving Up" by The Saturdays  


"Tere, breath, just breathe." Dom told me, using his hands to show how I should breathe. I waved his advice off and kept pacing around the room, shaking my hands back and forth.

"Tere, sit down. You're making me nervous, and I'm not even a part of the show!" Bryon exclaimed, lazing around on one of the fainting couches that the drama department used. I glared at him and picked up a small prop before tossing it at his head. He yelped and ducked, effectively rolling off the couch to land on his face. I chuckled and went back to pacing. Bryon groaned and sat up, leaning on his hands. Half of his face was covered in dust from the floor, the other half was red from embarrassment. "Bitch," he grumbled.

"Asshole." I shot back. Dom rolled his eyes at the two of us. For once, he was the mature one.

"Why are you so nervous anyway?" Bryon asked.

"You really have to ask?" I countered, my eyebrow raised in disbelief. Did he really ask that?

"Yes. You're never this nervous when we're filming, or when it's just you. So why now?" He asked, sitting down on the couch and patting the spot beside him. I sighed and sat down, putting my head in my hands. I muttered my answer but he didn't hear me. "Uh-uh little sis, speak louder." He said, poking my side.

"Jerk." I said, before taking a deep breath, "It's the whole crowd thing. I'm used to being alone, or just dancing with you two as the audience. Now I'm dancing in front of the entire school and families!" I said, getting back up to pace. Dom shook his head and shrugged his shoulders while Bryon looked confused.

"But you've been training for two weeks?" Bryon asked, though I was pretty sure he had meant it as a statement.

"Yeah, but what if I mess up? Or miss my cue? Or accidentally forget the routine-" I asked, listing off all the ways that I could fail, only to feel someone pull me backwards in a tight hug. I turned my head to see who it was, half expecting it to be my dad back from his business trip. Instead, I was surprised to find that it was Wally, and he was looking pretty good. His hair was a bit longer, so I guess he had just gotten back from his little trip.

"You'll do fine, Tere." He said softly, giving me a warm smile that was reserved only for me. How do I know this? Because he told me. That and I have really great observational skills.

"Wally!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. He hugged back and pulled away, only to get smacked in the back of the head by me.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the sore spot.

"That's for not telling me you were back!" I said, pouting slightly. He reached forward, ready to pinch my lip, only to draw his hand back. I raised an eyebrow, wondering why he had given up the opportunity. Normally he always goes for it, so why stop this time?

"Sorry." He said softly, looking down. My annoyance dissipated the minute I saw the tired look in his eyes. I pulled him into another hug, holding him tightly. His arms quickly took their place around my waist, letting me know that he really needed this. I rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes and inhaling his scent. It smelt woody and musky. Unusual. Normally he smells like the beach.

"I missed you." I said softly, wondering where he had gone. Last I saw him, he was talking to some of his friends. The same ones that didn't like my brothers and I. Wally had told me that they needed him to go on this trip with them, something about team work, or something. I had nodded, making him promise to come back soon. And now that he was back, I really didn't want him to leave again.

"Missed you, too." He said before letting me go. "You'll do great." He said, reaching for my hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. I smiled softly and nodded, happy to have my Wally back.

"Hey, Tere!" Dom called. I turned my head to look at him. He and Bryon were standing by the exit door, looking ready to leave. "Break a leg, kid!" He shouted before closing the door.

"Wrong medium, idiot." I muttered, chuckling under my breath at his stupidity. Despite him being really smart, he sure acted like he wasn't.

"I think that saying can stretch across the two." Wally said, chuckling as I smacked his arm lightly. I smiled and shook my head, moving to sit on the fainting couch. Wally followed. He tried to lean back, only to be stopped by the backless couch. I giggled as he almost fell backwards. "Where's the back?"

"It's a fainting couch, silly. There isn't supposed to be a back." I explained, giggling when he gave me a playful glare. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. I poked him in the side until he was laughing and smacking my hands away. I kept at it, wanting to erase the sadness out of his eyes and get Wally back to his usual self. Pretty soon, he was poking me back and we were laughing our heads off. I was glad that the show wouldn't start for another 30 minutes. It gave me time to talk to Wally and mess around. And before you let your minds slip down the gutter, I don't mean it that way.

"I'm glad to be back." Wally said out of nowhere, grabbing both of my hands and holding them to his chest, stopping the poking contest effectively. I blushed and looked up at him, still smiling and wondering what was going through his head.

"I'm glad you're back, too."

"I missed you." He said.

"Wally, you already said that-" I started to say, ready to tease him. Only I didn't get to. Why? Because his lips were covering mine in a feather light kiss. He pulled back and grinned like a mad man, his faces centimeters from mine. I was pretty sure I was blushing. My cheeks felt incredibly warm. "W-Wally-" I started, my voice shaking a bit. Yet again, I was cut off. My eyes fluttered close as he deepened the kiss, his hands letting go of mine so that he could wrap his arms around me and pull me closer. My hands grabbed his shirt and bunched it up a little, my lips responding to his in every way. He was the first to pull away, and even that was hard for him. His soft lips kept finding their way back to mine, only for them to leave again. He growled deep and low, resting his forehead against mine as we tried to remember how to breathe again. His eyes were closed while mine were half-lidded.

"You have no idea...how long I've wanted...to do that." He said in between deep breaths, finally opening his eyes to look at me. I blushed at the way he was looking me, his eyes going over every inch of my face, committing it to memory. I felt like my face was on fire from the way he was looking at me.

"I can take a guess." I said, which earned me another kiss and a deep chuckle.

"Does this change anything between us?" He asked, going back to his shy side. I chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"This changes a lot of things." I said with a smile. He nodded. He laid his head on my shoulder, taking deep breaths while he laughed to himself. "What are you thinking about?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair. I liked it this length. It was wavy and gave him this older look.

"I'm thinking that my friends are going to kill me."

"Why?"

"They don't want me near you. They think you might change me." He said.

"What do you think?" I asked softly, resting my head against his.

"I think they're full of shit. They don't know you like I do. And if you do change me, I hope it's for the better."


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: So I decided to try my hand at this category yet again, only this time, I promise to not delete my story if I get writer's block._

_Every chapter title will be a song that I believe fits the chapter. You will notice that some chapters will not have any names. Mostly because I couldn't think of the perfect name. If you have suggestions for songs that I should listen to, please please please let me know. I'm very open-minded._

_Without further ado, enjoy!_

_Abby's age has been changed to 14. Fits better._

* * *

Chapter Five: "Trouble" by Neon Jungle  


"Abby! Come on, we're gonna be late!" I shouted up the stairs, laughing as I heard her shout back in Italian. She was high-maintenance, so she would probably be downstairs in about 30 minutes. Or maybe less, seeing as how I had already picked her outfit out for today. Now, you may be asking what's so special about today. Let me answer that: nothing! There is nothing special about today!

"Tere! I want to do a perm!" Abby shouted back. I literally spat out my Monster.

"What?!" I shouted back. She came bouncing down the stairs, twirling some of her hair around her finger, looking the picture of innocence.

"I want to do a perm." She said, hopping onto the counter and stealing my Monster.

"That's mine."

"I know." She stated before taking a sip. "Tastes blue." She said as she handed it back.

"It's a blue Monster. Of course it tastes blue. Besides, how would you know what blue tastes like?" I asked. She shrugged. I looked her outfit out, making sure she was wearing it the right way. Blue flannel, button-up with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows; high waisted, black shorts with the shirt tucked in; black beanie; gold chain necklace; black knee high socks; and blue pumps. She looks older than 14, and I was happy about that. Besides, her outfit was the same as mine, only my shirt and shoes were a bright red. Red like Wally's hair. Yeah, yeah. I'm crushing major on him.

"Ya got me." She said, hopping off the counter and grabbing her bag. It was a neon pink. I swear, she was so much like me when it came to style and fashion, the only differences were our color choices.

"Why a perm?"

"It's different, and will freak out my friends."

"What kind?" I asked, already knowing it was pointless to tell her no. Once she got an idea into her head, you would be hard pressed to get it out. She squealed and pulled me into a tight hug, thanking me over and over.

"Afro."

"Really?" I asked, before tapping my chin with my finger. Hmm, with her dark, Italian skin and blonde hair, she could probably pull the look off.

"Geez, what's with all the screaming?" Dom asked, stumbling into the kitchen and heading straight for the freezer. I rolled my eyes and slapped the back of his head. He didn't even notice.

"Abby's getting a perm, Mr. Hangover!" I yelled out, ducking his wild swing and laughing as he groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"Not cool."

"Says the guy who got drunk last night, again!" I shouted, grabbing Bryon's keys and running out the front door with Abby giggling right behind me. She chuckled as she hopped into the passenger seat, even though the seats were practically benches. "Ready?"

"Ya know it!" She shouted, turning on the radio to a British channel that we loved. Neon Jungle began to play, making us shout in excitement and laugh as I pulled out of the driveway. We cruised down the road, getting closer to Wally's house. She and I started to sing to our favorite song by the girl group, "Trouble" just as we were right next to Wally's house. I stopped the car and ignored Abby's teasing to see what was going on. Wally was outside with his friends, only this time, there were more than the three guys. I turned the car off, but left the radio on, and hopped out to go see if Wally wanted to come to town with us. Who knows, maybe he'll want a perm as well (cue sarcasm).

"Tere! Abby!" Wally shouted out, detaching himself from the large group on his front porch. I grinned and laughed as he ran towards me, picking me up and spinning me around in a hug before setting me down. He did this intricate and complex handshake with Abby, which she taught him, and laughed when she went back to singing to Neon Jungle. She was rocking out, ignoring everyone else. Sometimes I admired her ability to disconnect with reality for awhile. Wally shook his head and threw an arm over my shoulders, pulling me towards his friends. I saw Kaldur, Conner (with the stick still shoved up his ass) and Dick. And then there were others. Two gingers, boy and girl, a blonde girl, a black girl, and a girl with black hair. I raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. More friends of Wally's that didn't go to our school? Interesting.

"Hello Teresa. It is nice to see you again." Kaldur called out in greeting. I looked at Wally.

"Does he always talk like that?"

"Like what?" Wally asked in a teasing tone. I pinched his side.

"Formal." I said, sticking my tongue out at him, only to pull it back in before he could grab it. Another thing my mother didn't approve of. And if you thought she pulled hard when you pouted, when she pulled your tongue, it hurt ten times more. "Hey, wassup?" I said, waving at everyone else. The blonde took one look at me before smirking in approval. "I'm Teresa, but call me Tere." I said, smiling when the ginger girl stepped forward and quickly shook my hand. She looked adorable, wearing her fifties style polka dot dress and Mary Jane's. I already loved her. She seemed so bubbly and innocent. Definitely different from my usual gang of friends.

"I'm Megan. Wally's told us a lot about you. I'm glad to finally meet you." She said, giving me a big smile. I nodded and laughed a bit, shoving my elbow into Wally's ribs lightly.

"He has, has he?" I asked in a teasing voice.

"Tere! Little Mix is on!" Abby called out.

"What song?" I yelled back.

"Salute!" She shouted back in reply. I grinned widely.

"Turn it up!" She nodded and turned the volume up as loud as she could without blowing out the speakers. Bryon would kill us if we messed with his car. Of course, he's dealing with his major hangover, so he's in no position to care at the moment. I moved my head along with the beat and did a little dance before laughing, remembering I was doing in this in front of complete strangers. Wally shook his head, but smiled nonetheless. "Sorry. I like to dance a little."

"A little? You're joking right?" Wally asked, hands on his hips like he was a female. I laughed at the image, flicking his nose.

"Alright you two. Enough with the lovey dovey shit." Blondie said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "I'm Artemis, by the way."

"Badass name." I said.

"Finally, a girl with style and good taste." Artemis replied, smirking. I already knew she and I would get along just fine. "Since the boys over there don't have any manners, I'll do the introductions." She said. I nodded, leaning against Wally with my arm on his shoulder. My pumps gave me some extra height, so it didn't look as funny. Abby could be heard singing along to the radio, which she had turned down a little. The car had started to shake a bit. "Ginger over there is Roy. He doesn't talk a lot and doesn't like people, so don't take it personally if he won't acknowledge you. That's Raquel and Zatanna." She said, pointing her thumb back at the balc girl and girl with black hair. Both nodded my way and went back to talking to each other about something important. "And I'm pretty sure you've met the others." She said, nodding her head in the direction of the three boys who didn't like me.

"Yeah, I've met them. I heard they think I'm a bad influence." I said, putting them on the spot without a second thought.

"Where ya hear that?" Conner asked, arms crossed over his chest. He glared at me. I shrugged.

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out, white boy." I replied. Wally face palmed, his shoulders shaking as he tried to hold in his laughs. Artemis didn't bother, she had doubled over. Megan looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Don't call me that." Conner growled out.

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want, white boy. If you can't handle the heat, get the hell out of the kitchen." I shot back. Conner growled again. I rolled my eyes.

"Bitch."

"Fucktard." I said, smirking as his mouth dropped open.

"What did you call me?" He asked, standing right in front of me. If he was trying to intimidate me, he was failing epically.

"Oi! Numb nuts! Get away from my sister!" Abby shouted out, grabbing a rock and chucking it straight at him. He ducked and looked surprised at Abby's accuracy. She had almost taken his eye out.

"Abby, get back in the car. It's time to get your perm done!" I said, turning around and patting Wally's cheek as I headed back towards my car. He gave me this goofy grin as I walked, knowing he was staring at my hips. How could I tell? Well, I could feel his eyes there, so that's how.

"Those two are nothin' but trouble, Wally. I like them." Artemis said as I got back in the car and turned it on. I grinned smugly.

* * *

_So, about the name of the story. It was the only thing I could think of at the time. I'm probably gonna change it. If you have a suggestion, let me know! Pretty please!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: So I decided to try my hand at this category yet again, only this time, I promise to not delete my story if I get writer's block._

_Every chapter title will be a song that I believe fits the chapter. If you have suggestions for songs that I should listen to, please please please let me know. I'm very open-minded._

_Without further ado, enjoy!_

_Abby's age has been changed to 14. Fits better._

_Name of the story has been changed, thanks to my lovely reviewer Lucie4512_

* * *

Chapter Six: "Little Me" by Little Mix  


"Wally? You home?" I called out, knocking on his front door repeatedly. I took a step back and scratched the back of my head, confused. I could've sworn I had heard Wally in there. So why wasn't he answering? "Wally?" I called out, ringing the doorbell a few times. I knew his parents were gone. I had seen them leave early this morning.

I'm not a stalker, I get up pretty early. Okay, no I don't. I hadn't gone to bed last night.

When I didn't get any reply, I threw my arms up in the air and muttered curses under my breath. The only reason I was here was because Wally and I had agreed to go to the park today. And it was his idea, too! If he didn't want to go, all he had to do was say no. Not pretend to not be home when I know for fact that he's in there! I growled under my breath and took a few steps towards the street, when I thought I heard something crash inside his house. I looked back and raised an eyebrow. I could hear something else, something that sounded like crying?

"Wally?" I called out, walking to the living room window. Normally I wouldn't peek inside someone else's house without permission, but for some reason this time was different. When I didn't see anything, I decided to go to the backyard. Maybe I would see something. As I walked, I bypassed a window that looked into the kitchen and hallway. I noticed that the house was pretty dark, despite it being 11a.m. That was unusual. I peered a little closer and saw a light on in a room off the side of the hallway. I narrowed my eyes, looking closer. Then I saw something that made it difficult to breathe.

Wally's foot was laying on the floor, right outside the room. And it didn't look like it was moving.

"Wally!" I yelled out, running towards the back door, the worst thoughts going through my mind. I rattled the back door, praying to whatever deity that was up there to help me. My prayer was answered, some what. The back door opened a few inches, which was good enough for me. I squeezed inside, not caring if I was breaking into a house. All I cared about was getting to Wally. I ran past his dining room and kitchen and headed straight towards the light. I hadn't thought to call Dom or Bryon, but when I stood in the doorway and looked down, I knew I should've.

Laying on the floor, covered in blood, was Wally. I covered my mouth, biting back the screams. I blinked back the tears and knelt down beside Wally, my hands shaking as I brushed some hair out of his face. I looked him over, wondering who could do this to him. His face looked bruised and bloody, his right eye black while his top lip was split right down the middle. I scooted closer to him, unaware that I was freely crying now. His clothes were ripped in multiple places along his back, like someone had taken a whip or belt to his back. I drew in a shaky breath and moved so that I could look more clearly at his back. What I saw, made me want to scream in terror. His entire back was covered in long, bloody, welts. And by the way the room smelt and the way the blood looked, I had to say that these were a few hours fresh. His arms, legs, and front weren't any better off. It looked like he had been used as a punching bag. I wiped my tears away and shook my head, not sure if he was alive or...or...No. I couldn't think about that, not now. Right now, I should call Bryon. Yeah, he'll know what to do.

I grabbed my phone and moved to stand up, when I felt something grab my ankle. I let out a yelp and looked down. Wally's hand was wrapped loosely around my ankle and it looked like it took all his strength to stay awake.

"T-T-Tere." He stuttered out, his eyes blinking slowly. It was like he couldn't believe that I was here, that I was right beside him.

"Wally," I croaked out, moving so that I was sitting right next to him. I gently lifted his head up and placed it in my lap, brushing his hair back. It was getting longer and wavier. A few tears rolled down my cheeks and landed on his. I wiped them away.

"Hey," he whispered out, trying to turn his body so that he could look up at me. He winced and moaned when he tried to lay on his back. I bent down and place a light kiss on his lips, wiping more of my tears away.

"Hey." I whispered back, holding his hand in one and my phone in the other.

"No cops...no cops..." He said softly. I nodded, pressing Bryon's speed dial. I wasn't sure how, but somehow I managed to tell Bryon to get over here as quickly as possible without explaining why, and to use the back door. Then I had hung up. "Tere?"

"Yes?"

"I-I'm sorry..." Wally said, lifting his hand up to cup my cheek. I leaned into his hand, smiling even though I was crying. I shook my head.

"It's alright." I said.

"No...it-it's not..."

"Wally, shh. Please, save your energy." I said, grabbing his hand and entwining our fingers together. He blinked slowly and turned his head to look at our hands. I wasn't sure what he had seen, but when he turned his head to look back at me, he was smiling the softest smile I had ever seen, that I felt my heart break. He closed his eyes, still smiling, and I felt his breathing even out as he fell asleep. Right around that time, Bryon came stumbling in and took a step back when he saw the two of us.

"Jesus H. Christ." He said before whipping his phone out and dialing a few numbers. He spoke to a few different people, two of them being Mom and Dad. I didn't focus on what he was saying, instead just watching the rise and fall of Wally's battered chest. "Tere?"

"Hmm?" I answered, finally looking up at Bryon. He looked tired as he sat down beside me, putting his arm over my shoulders. I laid my head down on his shoulder, closing my eyes and fighting back the urge to scream and cry.

"Cops are on their way. Dad is getting Abby, Mom is talking to her boss, and Dom is threatening to kill Wally's parents." Bryon explained. I nodded, knowing that Mom was most likely prepping the ER room for Wally's arrival.

"His parents?" I asked softly, the information not sinking in completely.

"Who else could have done this, Tere? For all we know, this could be the first time, of the 100th time." Bryon said, raking a hand through his hair. I noticed he would need a haircut pretty soon. At right about that time, the information finally sunk in. I looked down at Wally and gave his hand a squeeze, the tears just falling.

"His parents..."I croaked out, feeling so angry and pissed that they would do this to him. That's when I remembered that they had left in a rush this morning. And it had been pretty early when they had. "They left." I whispered.

"What?" Bryon asked, standing up to go unlock the front door for the cops, which were a few minutes away. I could hear their sirens getting closer.

"His parents. They left."

"I noticed."

"No, they left early this morning. And they were in a rush, like they had somewhere else to be. I saw them carrying suitcases. Bryon, they left, knowing Wally may not make it!" I said, looking at him. He just looked at me before he let out a string of curses and nasty words. "Oh God, Bryon. They had tried to kill him." I whispered just as the first squad car pulled up to the house. I looked down at Wally and felt this coldness wash over me. If I hadn't come when I had, he would've died. I just know he would've.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: So I decided to try my hand at this category yet again, only this time, I promise to not delete my story if I get writer's block._

_Every chapter title will be a song that I believe fits the chapter. If you have suggestions for songs that I should listen to, please please please let me know. I'm very open-minded._

_Without further ado, enjoy!_

_Abby's age has been changed to 14. Fits better._

_Name of the story has been changed, thanks to my lovely reviewer Lucie4512_

* * *

Chapter Seven: "Pretend It's OK" by Little Mix  


The past few days had been hectic and a big blur.

Day 1: I found Wally near death thanks to his fucking parents, who by the way are in Mexico, and talked to the cops about what I had seen. Then they took him to the hospital where my mom works, with Bryon and I riding along. My mother hadn't been there to greet us, seeing as how she was the one to operate on Wally. However, we met our father and Aunt Jacosta, or Auntie Jo as we call her, and discussed the legal ramifications of the situation.

Day 2: Auntie Jo contacted Wally's Aunt and Uncle and ripped them both new ones, calling them the second most horrible people to exist as Wally's parents were the first. They yelled back, cried, and apologized, but were only met with the cold shoulders of my Father, Aunt, and Mother who had come straight out of the ER to talk to them. She had told them that Wally will have scars that will haunt him forever, not to mention memories that he'll never be able to forget, and that they were not allowed to see him until he woke up. That hadn't gone over very well.

Day 3: Wally had woken up and the asked for these things in order; Me, water, and fries. I kid you not, he wanted fries. I had laughed and cried when I heard the news, shaking my head. That was so Wally. I had grabbed a water bottle, an order of fries that Bryon had picked up (he's the sweetest) and headed straight for Wally's room. I had started to cry again when I saw him, all bruised and bandaged up. He had tried to sit up, but had a hard time. When he saw me, he called me over and immediately pulled me into a hug. I had cried into his shoulder, holding onto him tightly and calling him mean for not telling me anything. He had apologized over and over again and just held onto me.

Day 4: Wally's parents were located and arrested by the Mexican police with help from the FBI and brought back to the States. They were charged with attempted murder, abuse, and many other things. Auntie Jo would be the Prosecutor for the case, and boy, did she have a case stacked up against them. I wasn't sure if anyone would want to represent them, at least, willingly. The State did assign someone to them, begrudgingly. Currently, Wally has been moved from the hospital to my house, as he had asked for us. And that's currently where he is.

I knocked on the guest room door before stepping inside. Wally was laying on the bed, looking peaceful while he slept. I tiptoed over to him and set down the tray of food I had brought for him. I opened up the curtains to let in some light, then decided to open up the window as well. It was still warm outside, and there was this cool breeze that felt nice. I smiled to myself before turning around to let Wally be, when I saw him smirking at me.

"Hello, beautiful." He whispered, patting the spot next to him. I gladly laid down beside him. He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Hey." He looked over at the bedside table and grinned, seeing the plate of food that was for him.

"That all for me?" He asked, smirking again.

"Nah, it's for Casper." I replied sarcastically. "Of course it's for you."

"I love it when you speak sarcasm to me. Makes me feel loved." He said, reaching for an orange and feeling it's weight. He set it back down, moving to lay on his side so he could face me. His smile drooped into a frown as he took on a serious look. "When's the trial?" He asked softly. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He closed his eyes, not wanting to hear the answer but wanting it anyway.

"In a week." I told him. "No one expects you to be there, you know. You don't have to say anything." I stated, wanting him to know.

"I know. But if I don't go, that means they've won, haven't they?" He asked, scooting closer to me.

"No. It shows you're better than they are." I said sternly, resting my forehead against his. He nodded.

"Tere?" Dom called out, knocking on the door. I lifted my head and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Some of Wally's friends are here to see him. Thought you should know." Dom said before leaving. I nodded and looked at Wally.

"You want to see them?" I asked.

"Do I have to?" He groaned out, a small smile playing at his lips. I chuckled and leaned down to give him a kiss.

"Your choice."

"Alright, alright. On one condition."

"Yes?" I asked, grinning playfully.

"Once they leave, you come back and lay with me." He said softly.

"Of course." I said before getting up and leaving, cracking the door a bit. I headed towards the stairs and walked to the front door. Bryon was asleep, Abby was at ballet practice, Dom was somewhere, Mom was at work, and Dad was helping Auntie Jo with the case to the best of his abilities. He had apparently seen the signs way ahead of time, but hadn't been sure if he should act on them. Well, now he was.

I opened the front door and was greeted with a teary eyed Megan, Raquel, Zatanna, and the others. Artemis nodded my way which gave me plenty of time to notice her puffy and red eyes. The boys looked somber, but even I could see that they were fighting the urge to cry.

"Hey," I greeted, gesturing that they step inside. Everyone came inside and filled up the front hallway. "You guys want anything to eat, or drink?" I asked, playing hostess. Abby was usually better at this than I, but she wasn't here, was she? So that left me with the job. When no one answered, I started pushing people inside my kitchen and made them sit down somewhere. The boys just stood off to the side, while the girls sat at the dining room table. Megan looked ready to cry again. I patted her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"I-Is he okay?" She asked, trying to wipe her tears away. I nodded and gave her a smile.

"Seriously, does anyone want anything? How about you, Mr. Brooding Ginger?" I asked, nodding towards Roy. He gave me a smirk and shook his head.

"Still full of sarcasm, I see." He said. I gawked. "What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"He speaks!" I called out, pointing a finger at him. He rolled his eyes. Conner actually laughed, shaking his head. Megan gave me a teary smile and quickly jumped on me, hugging me tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said over and over again, tears falling down her cheeks in rivers. I patted her back, unsure of what to do.

"You're welcome?" I asked, unsure why she was thanking me.

"I'm serious. Thank you." She said, letting me go to wipe away her tears.

"I'm a little confused, why are you thanking me?" I asked, confusion written all over my face. Kaldur stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We thank you for being there for Wally when he needed someone. Even though we are his friends, and we all thought we knew everything about him, we did not see this." Kaldur told me, looking like he was the one to blame. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze (seems like I'm doing that a lot, comforting and reassuring people).

"Don't blame yourself, Kal. And before you say anything, I'm gonna say this loud and clear. None of you are to blame, so quit beating yourselves up, 'kay?" I told them. "Nod if you understand." I commanded. Everyone finally nodded. "Good, now down to business. Wally is upstairs, second door on the left. The first one is mine, the third is Dom's. Wally will either be eating, sleeping, or listening to everything I'm saying right now because he doesn't like to listen to the doctor's orders about bedrest!" I shouted the last part, smirking when I heard someone scuttle around upstairs. Everyone looked at the ceiling then back to me. "What? He does that a lot." I defended. I opened the fridge and looked around for something to give them. When I found nothing, I muttered darkly under my breath.

"Uh, what are you looking for?" Megan asked, looking curious.

"Ingredients." I said over my shoulder, growling when I couldn't find what I needed.

"For what?" Megan asked.

"You cook?" I countered. I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye. "Okay, maybe you can help me later, that is, if you guys plan on staying long. I'm pretty sure Wally would like that. He's claiming cabin fever from being cooped up for so long." I said, shutting the fridge door with my foot. I had a few of my ingredients, but would need some more. I blame my brothers for eating them.

"If I may inquire-" Kaldur started.

"Dude, quit talking so formal. I feel like I'm back at my old school in London." I told him.

"I apologize." He said, looking down. I rolled my eyes.

"Good luck trying to get him to change, we've all tried and failed." Artemis told me, getting up and heading towards the stairs. The others followed, while Kaldur and Megan stayed behind. Megan looked confused on what to do.

"Go on, go see him. Like I said earlier, if you want to stay longer, you can help me. Or I'll just keep you here and hide you from the others." I said, grinning like a fool. Megan gave me another smile and nodded, heading upstairs with the others. Kaldur was the last to go, but not before patting my shoulder and giving me a small smile.

"Wally is lucky to have you. I believe that you are of great importance to him." Kaldur said before walking upstairs, two stairs at a time. I shook my head before grabbing an egg from the fridge and setting it on the counter. When Dom came downstairs, which will be soon, he's so getting egged for eating my ingredients.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: So I decided to try my hand at this category yet again, only this time, I promise to not delete my story if I get writer's block._

_Every chapter title will be a song that I believe fits the chapter. If you have suggestions for songs that I should listen to, please please please let me know. I'm very open-minded._

_Without further ado, enjoy!_

_Abby's age has been changed to 14. Fits better._

_Name of the story has been changed, thanks to my lovely reviewer Lucie4512_

* * *

Chapter Eight: "Back Up" Chlod  


"I'm not going." Wally stated.

"What? You can't be serious!" Artemis exclaimed, not sure if she was hearing the truth. The guys had helped Wally to the living room, seeing as how he's still too sore to move a lot. Right now, the guys were sitting in the living room in different areas, while the girls and I are in the kitchen. Roy and Conner took the chairs near the corners, Kaldur and Dick sat next to Wally on the couch, but with a respectable distance between them. None of them truly knew how bad his wounds were. Which was a good thing, I think. I wasn't too sure what they had all discussed while upstairs, but I had this feeling that all of them work together. Or I was crazy. Either way, jury's still out on that case.

"I am, Artemis. I'm not going to the trial." Wally stated again. He closed his eyes and shook his head, like just shaking his head would be able to get rid of the thought of seeing his parents again.

"But what about you're Uncle and Aunt? Don't you want to see them again?" Artemis tried again, but even she knew she was fighting a losing cause.

"Artemis, you might want to sit down, same with all of you." I said, coming to Wally's rescue. He titled his head to look at me, smiling gratefully. I gave him the smallest nod and smile before walking into the living room and sitting down in front of him, smoothie in hand. Yes, I had made everyone smoothies after making Dom buy me some more ingredients. And that was after I had chucked my egg at him, hitting him right in the forehead. Dead center. And he always said I had bad aim. Thankfully, no one but myself had seen it happen. I don't think his ego could have handled a blow like that.

"Tere?" Megan called out, looking nervous.

"It's nothing bad!" I said, putting my hands up. "It's just something you guys should know, seeing as how your Wally's closest friends, and all." I explained a little better. Everyone shared a look with each other, making me feel left out. "Quit with the whole mind reading shit, makes me feel left out." I said, pouting a bit. Wally's hand reached forward and pinched my bottom lip. "Jesus H. fucking Christ!" I shouted out, smacking his hand away. He leaned back, laughing his head off. I smacked his right shin lightly. "Asshole."

"Ah, that was good." He said, still chuckling.

"So, what's so important?" Conner asked, loosening up a bit. I think it was the smoothy. I may or may have not spiked his. Or all of them. Okay, they were all spiked the tiniest bit, but only because Dom was left alone with them for a minute. Literally, a minute's time! I still haven't figured out the perfect way to get back at him. Maybe something old and childish. Either way, I was gonna make him pay, after I finish my smoothy! It was that good. So sue me.

"Well, for the last 36 hours, my dad and Auntie Jo have been going over the legal ramifications of the trial. Between Wally's parents and clueless uncle and aunt, my dad feels like Wally should be adopted. By us." I said, taking a healthy sip from my smoothy. Which allowed me time to gauge everybody's reactions. Most were shocked and others were surprised. But all looked confused. "So, after the trial, my dad will go up to the judge, and hand him the adoption papers. Either way, they're be stamped and Wally will be a part of the family." I said, keeping my face clear of any emotions, when I really wanted to scream in excitement.

"How do you know they will be signed?" Kaldur asked. He was the only one to say something.

"Judge is an old, old family friend to my dad's dad. The two went to college together. He went into law, my grandfather went into architecture." I explained, shrugging as I took another sip. That's when I tasted it. It wasn't like earlier, where there were a few hints. No, this time I could taste the alcohol over the fruit.

"Isn't that-" Artemis started, but I jumped up and chucked my smoothy at Dom, who was starting to walk into the room. He ducked, lucky I used the plastic cups.

"Dom, you ass! You spiked my fuckin' smoothies!" I shouted, jumping over the couch to chase him. He let out a choked yelp and raced upstairs, with me hot on his heels. I heard almost everyone dropping their drinks and Wally roaring with laughter. Yeah, this is pretty normal in my house.

* * *

_Short chapter, but felt like I should add a happy and funny chapter, and another twist. Also, someone DEMANDED I update today. Like immediately. You know who you are. _


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: So I decided to try my hand at this category yet again, only this time, I promise to not delete my story if I get writer's block._

_Every chapter title will be a song that I believe fits the chapter. If you have suggestions for songs that I should listen to, please please please let me know. I'm very open-minded._

_Without further ado, enjoy!_

_Abby's age has been changed to 14. Fits better._

_Name of the story has been changed, thanks to my lovely reviewer Lucie4512_

* * *

Chapter Nine: "Can't Hold Us" Macklemore and Ryan Lewis  


"Today's the day." Wally said, sighing softly as he rolled onto his side to look at me. I nodded. "I stand by my statement from earlier." He was referring to last week, when all his friends were over and he had declared it. I nodded again, also remembering telling his friends that my family will be adopting him. Of course, that'll happen when the trial is over and the verdict is read. Either way, he won't be going back to that wretched family of his. "Am I making a mistake?" He asked, lifting his head up to look at me. His eyes were full of worry and self-doubt. I placed my hand on his cheek and caressed it, shaking my head.

"This is your choice, and yours alone. No one can tell you if it's wrong or right." I told him softly, worried Dom, who was next door, would hear everything and come in to make fun of us. Despite him loving Wally like a little brother, he would always jump at the opportunity to make fun of us. And I do mean every. Fucking. Opportunity. Wally leaned into my hand and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before reaching out with his arms.

"Warmth. Come." He said quietly. I squealed internally, finding that so adorable. I scooted forward and tucked my head under his chin, giggling when he wrapped his arms around me before whispering, "Warmth," in a bad imitation of Gollum's voice. I probably would've laughed louder if he hadn't covered my lips with his, grinning as a few laughs slipped out. "We're gonna get caught." He whispered, laughing right beside me though. I shrugged the best I could while laying on my side. We both looked at the wall when we heard a loud thump and crash. Then we heard Dom cursing up a big storm.

"Judging by the thump, the crash, and the language, I'm gonna guess that Dom slammed his foot into the wall. Again." I said before I rolled off the bed, laughing my ass off. My brothers never cease to amaze me with their stupidity!

"Again?" Wally asked, leaning over the bed to look at me. He looked so damn adorable with his head titled to the side, like a little ginger puppy. I sat up and nodded, then laughed when I heard Dom kick something and fall down. I swear to you, he does this almost every morning! It's ritual! "Is he drunk?" Wally asked, which made me laugh even harder. I was rolling on the floor now, clutching my sides. "What?"

"He's probably hung over." I said between my laughs. I took a deep breath and sat up, only to start laughing again after looking at Wally's face.

"He's only 20!"

"So?" I asked, smiling mirthfully as I got to my feet, dusting off my neon purple pajama bottoms. Wally shook his head and laid back down, reaching for my hand. I let him grab it and pull me back down, resting my head on his shoulder. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I need a hair cut." He said, trying to brush some hair out of his eyes.

"I like it long." I said softly, smiling when he stopped to look at me.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. It suits you." I said, getting up to go back to my room.

"Stay." He whined. I shook my head and waved my finger in his face.

"Nuh uh." I said, chuckling when he pouted. I grabbed his lip and pulled.

"Ouch!" He said, grabbing my hand and his lip. He glared at me for a bout a second before it melted in something softer.

"What?" I asked.

"You're beautiful." He whispered out, making me blush and looked down at the floor. My cheeks were probably light pink, same with the tips of my ears. "You are." He said louder, getting off the bed to pull me close. His arms wrapped around me and held me tight. I smiled and laid my head on his chest. I wasn't sure how to respond to that. I mean, yeah, guys have always complimented me, but never like Wally. Most of the time I got cat calls and dog whistles. And usually that ended with Bryon or Dom beating the shit out of said boys. But Wally was completely different; he used sincere words and cheesy lines to make me feel all warm and fuzzy and...Oh shit...

I'm in love with Wally.


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: So I decided to try my hand at this category yet again, only this time, I promise to not delete my story if I get writer's block._

_Every chapter title will be a song that I believe fits the chapter. If you have suggestions for songs that I should listen to, please please please let me know. I'm very open-minded._

_Without further ado, enjoy!_

_Abby's age has been changed to 14. Fits better._

_Name of the story has been changed, thanks to my lovely reviewer Lucie4512_

* * *

Chapter Ten: "Rio Rio feat. B.o.B" by Ester Dean  


"Tere! You got company!" Bryon yelled as he walked past the kitchen and headed upstairs.

"Thanks for letting me know!" I yelled back sarcastically, muttering curses under my breath while I chopped my grapefruit. I imagined it was his face and that I was gonna feed it to small dogs. He hates small dogs, says they're plain evil. I chuckled darkly and continued chopping and cutting, not realizing that someone was watching me fearfully. I looked up when said person cleared their throat. Artemis, Megan, Kal, and Roy were standing in the hallway that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"Should we come back later?" Megan asked, her eyes wide in fear. I chuckled and shook my head, setting the knife down and wiping my hands on a nearby towel.

"Nah," I said. I did a quick glance to make sure my outfit was still presentable. I was wearing a black and white striped skirt; sleeveless, tan and black polka dot shirt that was tucked into the skirt; dark tan pumps; and a thin, dark tan belt with a bow on the front of the skirt. I pulled my hair back and threw it into a high, messy, ponytail. "What's up guys?" I asked, leaning against the counter in an attempt to look normal. I somewhat achieved my goal.

"We came by to see how everyone was doing." Roy answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Still not used to you actually talking to me, so ya know." I said. He laughed slightly.

"How's Wally doing?" Megan asked, sitting down at the counter. She looked a little nervous, but I chopped it up to her being worried. Get it, chopped? Because-Ah never mind. I think the pun was hilarious.

"As well as expected. Auntie Jo is with him down at the courthouse, going over some details. Turns out, she needs him to testify at least once, or her entire case could fall apart." I explained, popping a grapefruit slice into my mouth. Megan nodded while Artemis looked confused.

"Wait, I thought the trial was over?" She asked. The others, besides Roy, nodded with her. He just rolled his eyes.

"That was the hearing trial, where the two attorneys go before the judge and state their sides, the judge gives them a date for court, and then sets a jail bond depending on the type of trial." Roy explained, grabbing a bottle of water from my fridge. He knew where they were. He's been at my house the most, talking with Wally and also talking with Bryon a lot. I felt like there was something going on between those two, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. Either way, I was gonna find out.

"How do you know this?" Artemis asked, looking suspicious. Uh oh, what did Roy do to get on her shit list?

"I watch a lot of Law and Order. So sue me." He said defensively. I laughed, wondering if he was some long lost brother of mine. I swear, everyone in my family watches that show, and with good reason. It shows a somewhat good representation of the court system. And I love the serious acting.

"How is Wally doing mentally?" Kal asked. I shrugged.

"I can't answer that, as I'm not Wally's therapist." I said.

"Nah, you're his fuck buddy." Bryon said, walking past the kitchen and stealing a slice of grapefruit.

"Hey, fucktard, that's mine!" I shouted grabbing an apple and chucking it at his head. He ducked, only to have Roy catch it in mid-air. He took a bite out of it and gave me a smug grin. "Kill joy." I muttered as Bryon laughed. He threw an arm around Roy's shoulders and pulled him away, and I was pretty sure that I was the only one to notice the slight blush on Roy's cheeks the minute my brother touched him. I started to choke on my snack while trying to laugh at the discovery. Kal came over and began to pat my back, which was the wrong thing to do by the way, but helped nonetheless.

"Are you alright?" Megan asked, handing me a bottle of water. I swear, they all seem to know where everything in my house is. Maybe I should stop inviting them over so much? Nah! They're awesome as hell to hang out with!

"Yeah..."I breathed out. Artemis gave me a look that demanded an explanation. I chuckled and shook my head, pointing in the direction Roy and Bryon headed, which just so happens to be where his room is. Bryon's room is on the first floor and near the back yard. Allows him to come and go without disturbing the rest of us. He's a night owl, most of the time. Okay, some of the time. He loves sleep more than a white girl loves Starbucks. No joke. "Did anyone else see that?" I asked, grinning like a fool.

"Uh, you might want to explain." Artemis said, hopping on top of my counter and grabbing a slice for herself. I didn't mind. It was Bryon I minded. He always stole my food. Dirty little thief. And yes, I said that in Gollum's voice.

"Roy was blushing when my Bryon touched him." I said quickly, covering my mouth because I wanted to laugh in excitement! I always knew my brother was gay, hell he chose me to confine to! I was just happy that he finally found someone around his age and who was so cool! I couldn't have made a better match even if I tried! Artemis made the same connection and her eyes lit up with excitement.

"You're kidding! Seriously? I should've known!" She said in a excited whisper. I nodded and she started laughing.

"What's going on?" Wally called out, walking into the kitchen and straight into my arms. I giggled with Artemis as she leaned sideways to try and see anything. She couldn't, but that didn't stop her.

"Roy has the hots for Bryon!~" I sung out, stunning Wally!


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: So I decided to try my hand at this category yet again, only this time, I promise to not delete my story if I get writer's block._

_Every chapter title will be a song that I believe fits the chapter. If you have suggestions for songs that I should listen to, please please please let me know. I'm very open-minded._

_Without further ado, enjoy!_

_Abby's age has been changed to 14. Fits better._

_Name of the story has been changed, thanks to my lovely reviewer Lucie4512_

* * *

Chapter Eleven: "Make You Believe" by Little Mix  


"What's wrong?" I asked, standing in Wally's way. He had been acting weird for the last few days. Like, he wouldn't look me in the eye when he was talking to me, and he almost seemed to freak out when we were in the same room. It was completely unlike him! And it was driving me insane!

"Nothing," he said, running a hand through his hair. It had gotten long enough for him to put it in a small ponytail. I crossed my arms over my chest and jutted a hip out, raising my eyebrow at him.

"Liar." I stated in a somewhat harsh voice. He flinched slightly.

"Can we not do this?" He asked, sighing when I refused to move. If he wanted to leave his room, he would have to either talk to me or move me. I was hoping he wouldn't think of the latter choice. "Please?" He asked. I shook my head. He sighed louder and shook his head.

"Wally, something's bothering you, I can tell." I said in a slightly softer voice. He looked down at his feet and pulled his hair out of its ponytail. He kept running his hands through it, almost pulling at it. I stood on my tiptoes and grabbed his hands, holding them tightly. He entwined our fingers together and gave me a smile. But it looked forced. How could I tell? His eyes didn't light up, and they ALWAYS light up when he smiles. No matter who it's to.

"I'm fine, Tere. Promise." He said, pulling his hands towards his chest, effectively pulling me into his chest as well. He let go of my hands and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. I buried my head in his chest, holding onto his shirt. I will admit, I was scared. Wally was hiding something for me and it was affecting everything between us. And I was terrified because I didn't know why. "I just have some things on my mind, that's all." He whispered before letting me go. I let him walk past me and down the hallway. I turned around slowly and walked out, feeling numb. Did I do something? Did I push Wally to far? Was this because of me? So many thoughts were going through my mind. I was so focused on them that I was unaware that I had walked back into my room. I blinked and looked around, seeing my room. I sighed and closed the door quietly, shaking my head repeatedly to clear it of all the negative thoughts I had running through my mind.

I walked towards my bed, flopping down on top of it and burying my face into my pillow. I was sooo tempted to scream into it, but refrained from doing so. After all, it was Sunday. My family was all home and that meant I had to keep everything inside until tonight. Hell, even Roy was here!

"Well, Tere, looks like you fucked up. Big time." I muttered to myself, throwing an arm over my eyes as I thought about what to do. Usually I would grab a book and read, but with the trial and everything going on, I hadn't had the time nor energy to read. I still didn't. I thought of turning on some music to get my blood pumping, but that would only make me think about all the times I danced with Wally before the shit hit the fan. "Fuck!" I shouted, wondering if I was crazy. Was there anything that I could do that wouldn't remind me of Wally? Apparently not! I huffed and grabbed my phone and slipped it into a pocket on my cropped, leather jacket, and threw it over my backless white, summer dress. I grabbed my white Gladiators and walked out of my room, slamming my door in the process. I all but ran down my stairs and out of the house, ignoring my family. I had glimpsed Wally in the kitchen with my parents, but I also ignored him. Once I was outside, I turned right, away from school, and started running towards the park. It was starting to get cold and I was happy I had put my jacket on. I didn't care so much if my legs were cold, they could deal.

I kept running, ignoring the buzzing of my phone, and only stopped once I was in the middle of the park and away from people. Cliche and I'll probably get murdered, but I could care less. I just wanted to get my thoughts unjumbled and give Wally time to...to...I can't even think about the dreaded 'B' word.

I walked around for a bit, taking deep breaths since my lungs were killing me, and admired the beauty of the fall weather around me. It was nothing compared to Italy, but I loved the way the leaves slowly changed from green to yellow, red, brown, and orange. It looked so pretty. Next time, I'll make sure to bring my sketchbook. Well, that's if I have a next time to run out of my house like I feel unwelcomed. I honestly hope there won't be a next time.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Shit, I forgot about my phone buzzing. I pulled it out and saw that I had three new text messages. One from my mom, asking if I was fine. I quickly answered, saying that I had been dying for some fresh air and I had needed to get out of the house for a few hours. She told me to be back soon. The last two were from Wally. He was asking if I was fine and where I was. I erased those. If he wasn't going to tell me what was wrong with him, then why the hell should I tell him what's wrong with me?!

I put my phone away after turning it off and found a bench that I could sit on and think. Of course, I didn't really want to think right now, but there was no way I could shut my brain off. So I sat and I thought. I thought about what I had to do in school. I thought about this new dance that the team and I were working on for the next event. I thought about Roy and Bryon announcing that they were together and that Bryon was thinking of moving out and moving in with Roy. I thought about Abby and her afro perm that she was in love with. I thought about the way Dom looked at Artemis when he thought no one was looking. And finally, I thought about how the trial was going and how Wally was acting. Besides the last thought, all the others made me smile.

After a while of just sitting there and thinking, I finally noticed that it was starting to get dark and that the lamps were beginning to turn on. I sighed and rustled my hair before getting up and heading in the direction that would lead me to home.

The walk home was completely uneventful, so I guess I avoided that stereotype of getting raped in a dark park. I chuckled a little to myself as I found myself back on my street. I kept on walking until I reached my front door. The light was on, so I knew the door was unlocked. I opened it quietly and shut it behind me, locking it tight. I turned off the light and looked around, seeing that it was all quiet and dark in my house. Everyone must be in bed. I had noticed that Bryon's car wasn't in the drive, so that meant he was at Roy's. I smiled at the thought of those two. They were so cute.

I took my shoes off so I wouldn't create any noise and headed upstairs. I thought of checking on Wally, and even hesitated, but thought better of it. His light wasn't on and I was pretty sure he wouldn't want to talk to me anyway. I shrugged and opened my door, walking in and turning around to close it quietly. That's when I felt someone behind me. Just as I turned around to scream, I felt a reassuring arm around my waist that pulled me into a strong chest. I turned in the person's grip and saw that it was Wally. And boy, did he look pissed.

"Where were you?" He hissed quietly through gritted teeth.

"At the park." I answered quickly.

"Why are you just now getting back?" Again, through gritted teeth he asked. This time he didn't hiss.

"Why are you questioning me?" I shot back, getting annoyed with him.

"Will you just answer the question?" He shot out, his voice getting a tiny bit louder.

"Why should I?" I said at a normal octave. He growled lowly and glared at me. "Oh no, you don't get to play this game with me." I said, shoving him off. He let go with a stunned look on his face.

"What are you talking about? I'm not playing a game!" He all but yelled at me. At this point, I didn't care if we woke my parents up. They were probably listening in right now to see what would happen. They were cool like that. They always let us deal with our own problems until we asked for help.

"Just forget it." I said, turning around to take my jacket off. I took my phone out of my pocket and set it down on my desk. I was tired and didn't have any fight left in me. I half expected him to give up and storm out, but he surprised me by standing right behind me and setting his hands down on my waist. I stayed still as he rested his head on my exposed shoulder, breathing deeply.

"You're mad at me. I understand that. I'm mad at myself. You can pretend that nothing's wrong, but you forget that you're eyes are expressive. I saw the fear and hurt in your eyes and that scared me. More than anything, I don't want you to be scared of me." Wally said softly, running his hands up and down my sides. I couldn't help the small smile that creeped onto my face. He placed one hand on my stomach and the other grabbed my hand. He entwined our fingers and held them close to my chest, where he could feel my heartbeat. "I've probably hurt you, haven't I?" He asked. "I don't expect an answer, I deserve that. But know that you are the best thing to ever happen to me. So please, turn around and let me apologize." He said softly, his lips brushing against my neck as he slowly turned me around. I let go of his hand in order to place mine on top of his chest, while his held me close to him.

I looked up at him and he quickly closed the gap between us. I all but melted into him, which was probably what he wanted. He deepened the kiss, running his tongue along my lower lip, asking for entrance. I gasped and let him in. His grip on my waist tightened as he lifted me up. My legs wrapped around his waist while my arms wrapped around his neck. He turned around and set us down on my bed. He pulled away for air and nuzzled the side of my neck.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

_Muahahahaha! I'm evil!  
_

_This chapter is dedicated to 1st female scarlet speedster, because her reviews made me laugh and smile._


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: So I decided to try my hand at this category yet again, only this time, I promise to not delete my story if I get writer's block._

_Every chapter title will be a song that I believe fits the chapter. If you have suggestions for songs that I should listen to, please please please let me know. I'm very open-minded._

_Without further ado, enjoy!_

_Abby's age has been changed to 14. Fits better._

_Name of the story has been changed, thanks to my lovely reviewer Lucie4512_

* * *

Chapter Twelve: "In My Veins" by Andrew Belle (Suggested by 1st female scarlet speedster)  


I sighed softly, closing my eyes as the light breeze gently rocked the hammock back and forth, slowly pulling me into a blissful sleep. I shivered slightly, the breeze causing goosebumps to cover my arms. The weather was getting colder and colder every day, not to mention it was slowly approaching my birthday. I was wearing a long sleeved, peasant shirt with floral designs; denim skinny jeans; white flats; and a simple friendship bracelet that Abby had made me when she was younger. I always wore the bracelet, as a reminder that I was never truly alone.

I stretched my arms above my head until I heard a satisfying pop come from my shoulders. I sighed again and turned to curl on my side. I was home alone; Abby was at ballet, Bryon with Roy, Dom with Artemis and the others, mom at work, dad with Auntie Jo at the trial, and Wally was...I didn't know where Wally had gone to. But he did promise to be back soon, so I didn't worry. Yet.

"Mind if I join you?" Someone asked softly. I didn't have to open my eyes up to know that it was Wally talking. I nodded slightly, too tired to say anything. I felt the side of the hammock dip down as he climbed in behind me, rocking us back and forth a little faster. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me close. I laced my fingers through his and brought it up to my face so I could kiss his knuckles. "Have you been waiting for me this entire time?" He asked teasingly.

"In your dreams," I muttered, smiling when he chuckled and nuzzled the back of my neck.

"Then this must be a dream." He said softly.

"And when we wake, reality will still be there."

"So let's stay here for awhile, and pretend we're the only people." He persuaded.

"In the world?" I asked.

"In the world." He answered. I nodded.

"Sounds wonderful."

"Everything sounds wonderful when I'm with you."

"You sound like a poet." I said, smiling when he kissed the side of my neck. I was tempted to open my eyes, but I wanted this moment to last for as long as possible. It had been two weeks since we had last gotten to spend time together, and that had been after I had walked home from the park.

"I blame you."

"Me?" I asked, laughing slightly when he poked my side.

"Yes, you. You make me want to recite poetry to you until my throat is raw."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. It's simply wonderful." He said before rolling me onto my back. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at him. One of his arms was around my back, while the other was laying on my chest, over my heart. He was smiling and blushing slightly. I caressed his cheek with my free hand, smiling when he leaned into it. "You're wonderful." He said, turning slightly to kiss the palm of my hand. I looked down, my cheeks burning slightly. He leaned forward and rubbed his nose against mine. I laughed lightly, as did he.

"So are you." I said softly. He closed his eyes and let out a breath before opening them and looking at me. I was seriously surprised when I saw his eyes filled with love. For me. I was pretty certain my cheeks were a very dark pink.

Wally didn't say anything, instead he lowered his head and captured my lips with his. The kiss was slow and deliberately passionate. He was prolonging it, making it last. There was no rush, no need to outdo the other. There was nothing but love.

When he pulled back, both our eyes opened to look at the other. We didn't say anything as we stared. He brushed some hair out of my eyes, tucking it behind my ear. The simple action was sweet and caring, and I was pretty sure it prompted him to go for another kiss. This one was just as long as the first, but a little bit faster. When he pulled away, it was for air and nothing else. He took a deep breath and leaned back in to continue, running his fingers through my hair and entangling them. I grabbed his shirt and clutched onto it. He move so that he was laying on top of me, but not so much that he would hurt me. I felt safe and protected with him on top of me. I shivered when a breeze came by, pushing the hammock. We swung back and forth. We had to end the kiss because our lungs were ready to pop like balloons from the lack of oxygen.

"Cold?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled and settled on top of me, his head on my shoulder as he shielded my body from the wind. My hands were trapped underneath his chest, but I didn't mind. "I have an idea." He said softly, kissing my exposed collarbone lightly. I shivered from his touch. He did it again.

"What kind of idea?"

"Let's sleep outside tonight. Just you and me, under the stars."

"It's gonna be cold tonight." I said, but not as a way to deter his idea. I simply wanted him to know.

"I know. That's why I want to." He said, trailing butterfly kisses along my entire collarbone. I smiled and moved so that our eyes were level. He pouted, and with my hands being trapped, I opted to bite his lower lip. Gently, though. He raised an eyebrow at the action. I smirked as a challenge. He growled low in his chest and attacked my lips, nibbling on the lower one to earn entry. I gasped when he bit particularly hard, which made him growl again. I will admit, I liked this side of Wally. The animal side, the possessive side. I let his tongue in, which quickly beat mine, and went exploring.

Yet again, we had to stop so we could breathe. That didn't stop Wally from sneaking in a few small kisses. I laughed when I turned my head so all he got was my cheek.

"You're like a drug. I can't get enough of you, and when I do, it still isn't enough."

"Now you sound more like a song writer than a poet." I observed, earning a little nip on my shoulder.

"Smart ass."

"I try."

"I love you." He said, wrapping his arms around my back and holding me close. I smiled softly.

"I love you, too." I answered, closing my eyes as another breeze came by. Wally laid his head next to mine and closed his eyes as well. And that was how we feel asleep.

In each others arms. Close together in order to keep our little moment alive. To keep our dream of being alone together alive.


End file.
